Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A Confesion
by No.1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Squeal to 'Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A Dream Wedding'.


**Yu-Gi-Oh GX!: A Confesstion**

(A.N: Curse you Saki-Rose Chan! Curse you for making me get these ideas in my head! Humph! But anyway, you know my story "Yu-Gi-Oh GX: A Dream Wedding" well thanks to a cretin-someone, I started getting ideas about ways to make it longer, with another one-shot about the same couple. And well here it is. I hope you like it and DON'T give me more ideas. ENJOY!)

It was the last time Jaden was gonna see Alexis for a while. The day before winter-break started. And he sure was gonna miss her.

He had still been having that dream and it always ended at that point. Either because someone woke him up, or he did it himself.

"_It just doesn't add up._" The Slifer-King thought.

Right now, he was chilling in his room since it was still pretty early. Syrus and Chumley were still sleeping. And who could blame them! It was like, 2:45 in the morning! Jaden never wakes up that early. But, with that dream bugging him to no ends, who could sleep at a time like this!? He hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Sy. Jaden thought he was going crazy and that Syrus would agree with him. And make fun of him because he had been dreaming about Alexis.

"_Oh well. I guess I'll just wait for what happens next and go with it._" Jaden thought.

Jaden wasn't the type to worry about things like this. He was the type that just brushes this stuff off, like it's nothing. Even when he _knows_ there **is** something there. He wasn't into that thing anyway. All he wanted to do, was duel! And that's what he's gonna do!

Jaden yawned.

"_After I catch a couple of Zs._" Jaden thought.

And with that, the Slifer-King crawled back into bed and went to sleep. This time, without the dream waking him up.

~A couple of hours later, in the Obelisk-Blue dorm for girls~

Alexis rubbed her eyes as she awoke from her slumber.

"_That dream again?_" She thought.

The Obelisk-Queen had been having that same dream over and over again.

_She's in a black limo wearing a white wedding dress, with her missing brother Atticus wearing a black tux. The car would stop. She and Atticus would step out. Alexis and Atticus would walk into a church where everyone they knew would be there. And up at the top of the Ile would be Jaden Yuki in a black tux and Dr Crowler in a prier's uniform, waiting for her. Alexis and her brother would walk down the Ile for most of the way, but when they were close enough to Jaden, Atticus would let go and she'd walk the rest of the way to Jaden. She'd reach him. They'd say their vows and just before they could kiss, _she woke up.

Alexis only had the dream at night thought, since she didn't sleep in class. Alexis had told Mindy and Jasmine about it and they had said that it was a sigh. Alexis thought they were delusional, but the more she thought about it, which Alexis couldn't help but do, the more she seriously thought she was falling for Jaden Yuki: King of the Slifers and best duellist of the year group.

Then she remembered something. Today was the last day before winter break!

Alexis looked to her right at her roommates' beds.

"Mindy! Jasmine! Wake up!" Alexis called.

"Huh?" Jasmine asked as she rubbed her eyes. The orange-haired girl was NOT a morning person.

"What's up Alexis?" Mindy asked as her black-hair slightly covered her face. She hoped too get a bit of a lie-in today.

"Today's the last day before winter brake." Alexis confirmed. To this the two girls gasped.

"We **have** to make you confess today!" Jasmine grinned. Mindy nodded.

"Girls! Just because I've been having a dream, doesn't mean I _like_ him!" Alexis yelled defensively. Ever since she told the girls about her dream, they've been trying to make her confess. And it isn't a lot of fun for Alexis.

"Come on Alexis! We _know_ you _like_ him." Mindy taunted.

"She's right Alexis! You gotta let it show!" Jasmine encouraged.

"And you girls gotta get out of my love-life!" Alexis told them. Her roommates giggled.

"Whatever you say Lexi." They sang. Alexis huffed. This was gonna be a long day. But the girls were right.

Alexis Rhodes had found herself thinking about Jaden's soft brown eyes, his shaggy brown hair with the orange top and his funny and bubbly personality all the time. Everywhere she went, something made her think about him. She saw his face everywhere. And was always smiling when he popped into her mind.

~After 5th period, around the Red-Dorm~

Jaden was hanging-out under one of the trees, having a think.

"So, I've been dreaming about my best female friend lately. We were getting married in the dreams. What does that mean?" Jaden asked himself, out-loud.

"It means you're in love with her."

Jaden yelled in fright.

"What!? Am I that scary!?" Demanded a strong feminine voice.

"Oh. It's just you, Hikari." Jaden sighed.

Hikari Minamoto had long bright-blonde hair, dark-blue eyes, light skin and ranked an Obelisk-Blue. She was one of Jaden's childhood friends, though she could be quite blunt and mean at times.

"What do you mean 'It's just you, Hikari'!? Who did you think it was!? Yugi Muto!?" Hikari demanded in offence.

"No nothing like that. I was just surprised since you almost never come down here unless you're checking on Louy." Jaden said, in an attempt to calm her down.

Louy Minamoto was Hikari's sister. She had long blue-raven hair, light-blue eyes, the same colour-skin as Hikari and ranked Slifer-Red. Louy was a hot-head at heart, but also kind and selfless and the nicer one of the sisters. But don't tell Hikari. She'd kill you.

"But anyway what were you talking about earlier? You know, that dream junk." Hikari asked, curiously.

"Well…" Jaden trailed off.

Out of all the people he knew, Hikari was the last person he wanted to talk to about this. Hikari is a master of sarcasm, one of the coldest people you'll ever meet and very protective of her friends and family. And definitely didn't want anything to do with someone else's love problems.

But she was giving the famous and highly feared 'Minamoto Glare'. Many have fallen prey to it and it was one of the coldest stares anyone could make. The true masters of this stare where Hikari and her father, Koji Minamoto. Louy and her mother, Louisa Minamoto, could do that glare very well too, but the father and blonde daughter were the true masters of it. Jaden never knew which one of them was the scariest.

Jaden sighed. Only another 'Minamoto' could compete with that glare.

"I've been having dreams about me and Alexis getting married and I don't know what they mean." Jaden said, truthfully.

"Well then, Yuki…" Hikari started.

"_Here it comes._" Jaden thought in dread. The teasing was going to last for the next decade.

"Just say it to her face. 'I've been dreaming about you and I think I'm in love with you.' Or something blunt like that." Hikari finished.

Jaden was in shock.

"What? No teasing? No annoying nagging? Knowing you, I thought I was in for it." Jaden exclaimed.

"Can't you just be happy with what I've said and go tell her!?" Hikari asked, annoyed.

Jaden thought it over, nodded and ran.

Once he left, Louy came out of her hiding place and took out her phone.

"Yo Jasmine! He's on the move!" Louy told the person on the other line. Or should she say people.

"Great job, Louy!" Mindy's voice complimented.

"I can't wait for the wedding." Jasmine's voice gushed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Jasmine. They still need to say those 3 stupid and cheesy words." Hikari reminded them.

"Oh right! Anyway, where is he heading?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know. But my guess is either the duel arenas or the dorms." Louy said.

"Then follow him and tell us where he's heading." Jasmine ordered.

"Okay." The sisters nodded and Louy hang up.

"Let's go!" Louy commanded and started running, with Hikari behind her.

~Later, by one of the cliffs~

Jaden was looking at the huge wide ocean, with his eyes full of questions.

"_Am I really in love with her?_" Jaden asked himself and had a flash-back.

_He was duelling Alexis for the first time, and her monster had just made a direct attack on him._

_"Jaden!" Syrus cried._

_"That Alexis is something else. Sacrificing her own life points just so she could get to mine." Jaden gasped in admiration._

_"So you impressed?" Alexis asked, tauntingly._

_"Hum. Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden joked._

_"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you." Alexis grinned._

"_Had I really been joking back then?_" Jaden asked himself.

Then he heard footsteps.

"Hey Jaden." Came a kind voice.

Jaden turned around and saw Alexis standing there.

"Oh. Hey Alexis. Whatcha ya doing here?" Jaden asked with a smile.

"Oh. Just walking around. Mind if I sit with you?" Alexis asked, politely.

"Sure." Jaden smiled.

Alexis smiled back and sat down to his left side.

"So, what's up Alexis? You seem a bit down." Jaden observed.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Jaden. I just wish this wasn't goodbye." Alexis sighed.

"Alexis, this isn't goodbye. It's a 'see ya later'." Jaden reassured her.

"I know. I'm just really gonna miss you." Alexis sighed.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Lex." Jaden smiled in reassurance.

They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the waves and each other's breathing.

Then Alexis decided to break it.

"Jaden have you, by any chance, been having weird dreams lately?" She asked.

"Well… Yeah I have." Jaden confirmed, wondering why she asked.

"What were they about?" The dark-blonde girl asked.

Jaden sighed.

"I won't lie Alexis and this is gonna sound really crazy, but here goes. They were about you and me-" Jaden started, but got cut off.

"Getting married?" Alexis asked.

"Well... Yeah. Have you been having those dreams too?" Jaden asked in wonder.

"Yeah. But it's just really confusing. I mean... Ugh!" Alexis sighed and held her head in pain.

"Are you okay, Lex?" Jaden asked, his eyes and voice full of concern.

"Yeah, it's just a head act." Alexis sighed.

Jaden put one of his arms around Alexis, pulled her closer to him and pecked the top of her head. Alexis gasped, in surprise.

"Did that help?" Jaden smirked.

Alexis smiled, rested her head on Jaden's shoulder and smiled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Jaden implied.

"Thank you, Jaden." Alexis smiled and went to peck his check, but Jaden intercepted by turning his head toward her and instead of Alexis' lips making contact with Jaden's check, they made contact with Jaden's lips! Alexis was surprised, but relaxed. They both closed their eyes, leaned their head to one side (in opposite directions to each other), deepened the kiss and went into their own little world.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Jaden and Alexis broke their kiss and looked behind them to see, the whole gang!

Louy, Jasmine, Mindy and Tami Himi (A Slifer with pink hair and emeral eyes) were gushing.

Hikari was smirking, her phone pointing their way.

Syrus, Bastion, Chazz and Chumbly were dumbfound.

And Zane just had a blank expression on his face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alexis asked in fright.

"Since you said 'Hey Jaden'." Tami smiled.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Mindy and Jasmine gushed and danced girlishly on the spot.

"I wonder what YouTube has to say about this." Hikari grinned.

"I'll never understand girls!" Syrus cried.

"I stopped trying a long time ago." Chumbly sighed, still dumbfound.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Zane said.

"Hummm yes. By my calculations, those two will be together for a while." Bastion hummed in thought.

"Oh great. Just don't go making out in class will ya. It's boring enough as it is, slacker." Chazz growled.

Jaden laughed at his friends' reactions, while Alexis smiled.

**The End**


End file.
